Talk:Trial:EX4/@comment-27357881-20160826170208
I have quite a few omni's used in this trial but I still wouldn't say that this trial was hard. Took me around 20 mins to clear and I auto battled for at least 5 of those minutes (which is why I ended up using revives, would have cleared it spotless) I ended up using 2 teams (Had them made from when I did Ark, was lazy to change) Items were the typical 5 fujins, a couple of revives (i ran 5 because no hero crystal), run hero if you have one First team was my weaker one to scout out the enemy (cleared on first try! yay), these guys were hardly imp'd Omni Selena Lead (A) - Lexida and Impiety (bless impiety they have so many debuffs) 7* Drevas (G) - Buffer jewel and Cosmic dust 7* Shera (G) - Ihsir's guise and Frozen fantasy 7* Hadaron (G) - Axe of hadaron and Metal Orb 7* Bestie (G) - Existence jewel and Piany flower Friend: Omni Azurai (L) - Perserverance Jewel and Fake stone So this team as I said was to scout out the enemy but tbh it wasn't half bad I think most people can scrap together a similar team, all it needs is a mitigator, a bb buffer and a status remover/ negator, add a few nukes and you got something similar, Selena HoT was good but I would honestly recommend an actual healer as her heal was not sufficient for the 7*, but was good enough for the omni's. This run for me was more to express how OP omni evolution is, as I clearly saw no one doing damage except for my Azurai friend with only half decent spheres. With this team, I wiped round one easily without losing anyone, I didn't even pull up the guide to watch for scripted moves at certain HP or turn counts. Then I got to round 2 and it was slightly harder with this team. I'd be doing probably around 4% damage/ turn and eventually all my units would be dead EXCEPT for the omni's, it was ridiculous to see how long I lasted without mitigation with only Selena heal and Azurai damage. This team ended up falling at around Eriole 60% hp ish and I hit my second team (THIS IS HOW I LOST MY REVIVES, I AUTO BATTLED BC SO BORING WITH SELENA AND AZURAI AND I CHANGED PARTIES TO STILL AUTO BATTLE AND I LOST 3 PEOPLE) Team #2: AND THIS IS WHERE I SWEEPED IN 2 TURNS LIKE WTF OMNIS OP? (most these guys max imp'd with parameter SP's only Lead: Omni Miku is lyfe (B) - Blighted seal and Heresy Orb Omni Lara (B) - Phantom gizmo and Sacred crystal (Ran her mitigator with SP enhancements) Omni Elza (B) - Golden lion regalia and Bond of Rih'alnase Omni Lance (A) - Drevas and Fallacy Orb 7* Zelnite (G) - Thief's treasure and Sereine Friend: Omni Ark - Bangles and Xenolith Omega (THIS GUY IS HELLA GOOD???) So I go into the battle on auto battle with them around 60% and im like shit they already attacked but w.e like lost miku zelnite and elza but revived them so ez pz, fujin'd lara miku and ark and used everyone's BB/SBB whatever they had up and HERES WHEN THE SHIT WENT DOWN? AND BY SHIT I MEAN THEIR LIFE. ERIOLE DROPPED TO 5% IN ONE FUCKING TURN AND I KILLED TESLA - Eriole ended up procing everlasting loss instead cataclysmic end. so i popped ark UBB thinking he didnt buff clear using cataclysmic end to kill him and he revived to 10% (pulled up the wiki after i used ubb and i screamed shit i wasted his ubb because im gonna get buff cleared) he didnt use anything other than his weak ass attacks and just finished him off the next turn with auto attacks. Not sure this is the greatest guide because I basically steamrolled it with Omni's but if you have something like my first team I think it's still possible to clear as I went all the way to 60% with 2 Omni's and honestly if i wanted to revive and use that team as long as you guard your weaker units and know when to use what I think it should be possible as well. But yeah this is more of a post to explain how jacked Omni's are AHAH - and if youre really stuck it wouldnt hurt to take a break from trials to grind story or stuff to get the freebie gems and summon some stronger units too, just makes it easier and you'll need to clear the content eventually any way or you can be like me and play on and off, I log in for rewards and thats about it when im taking a break from the game. Anyways, this trial wasn't that much of a headache so goodluck!